fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daegon Kaizer
Daegon was born into Mage family both parents are powerful mages. Daegon's father was the master of the Kaizer Style Spin Magic and was once canidate for the title of Wizard Saint he declined it for unknown reasons.Not much is known about his mother. Then at the age of 3 Daegon's father left the family by themselves for no explained reasons at all. Then the Magic Council took Daegon away from his mother and for 10 year they trained him to use magic and then for another 10 years he worked for them as their Executioner which had him kill dark mages or dark guilds that was too dangerous that The Magic Council knew of and sometimes forced to tourture them for information which these acts of horror earned his nick name "Nero Diavolo". Daegon at the age of 23 got fed up with this left The Magic Council now with nothing but time he deicided to start to look for his old family or maybe find a new one. Appearance Daegon has bright green eyes, blonde hair and somewhat tall he also have a muscilaur build that he gain from from his time working for the Magic Council he also donned darker clothes to fit his title Nero Diavolo such a dark grey coat, black armwraps, pants and belt, red gloves and the top half of shirt with rest of his shirt is a light grey. His current uniform in tone wise is much brighter overall now with a sky blue coat, gloves, kneepads,and boots with a white shirt and pants, black undershirt, grey chest armor he also added extra clothes such his long lavender scarf which is a keepsake from his mother and a orange and purple handband which is also a keepsake but it's from his father along with two feathers on his headband one on each side they actually stand for his parents. Personality Daegon's personality is normally silent, disconneted and when he speaks it's either a saracastic remark or just straight out insult someone for anything. He also doesn't like to meddle in someone else's affair ane he really hates it when someone does the same to him when it does happen he be seen swearing to himself under his breath he also hates it when people other mages especially are think too highly of themselves like they are above others just because they can use magic or was born into a wealthy family somecases both. Daegon has a good side to him especially towards children and animals loves to have fun with them thats really the only time he can seen smiling. Once Daegon has set his mind on something he will do anything to get it done he also takes off his scarf and tighten his headband.He also has thing for "well developed" women. Daegon is very smart using geometry to calaculate his steel balls movements and is very creative in using magic and his equipment in tandem. Synopsis Equipment Close Up of Light Blade.png|Close up of Kagetsuchi's blade AnubisBounded.png|Kagetsuchi sealed Slayer-Magic Slaying Sword-Kagetsuchi: 'This sword is an a one of a kind weapon that can be used like a normal sword but the metals and the rituals used during the forging of this sword made it a dangerous and durable anti-Slayer Magic weapon that destroys that specific type of magic. When the blade makes contact on Slayer Magic user they will lose their ability to use their magic for limited time but if it strikes against their element it is extinguished.This sword will let is owner know when a Slayer-Magic user is near by glowing a dim mix of colors and it gets brighter the closer the Slayer Magic user is.If this sword is wielded by a Slayer Magic user the sword will copy their magic and store it then next person to wield the sword will be gifted with the Slayer Magic it copied but the person must not be a Slayer Magic user beforehand after the transfer the sword will lose its magic become a normal sword. Kagetsuchi has very tiny teeth around the blade that are extremely sharp and when Daegon applies his Spin magic the teeth start to move at incredible speeds that the naked eye cant see them. The teeth can "eat" away the enemy's shield and armor even other weapons very quickly but depending on the materials that made the weapon,shield or armor it can be slowed down. '''X2 High Density Steel Balls: ' These are special desgined balls that help conduct Daegon's Spin Magic by 200% these balls can reach a jaw dropping 300 Mph each on just on Spin Magic alone but spinning so fast after so long they get extremly hot from friction that means Daegon has let them cool down by not using them for awhile this can be prolonged by using Bubble Magic to coat surfaces and make them slick. 'Wrecker Ball: '''This studded ball is designed to take out groups of enemies by being thrown into the center then "detonated" with the Spin Magic then the many smaller balls embedded themselves into the enemies and twist their muscles with Spin Magic making them drop their weapons and/or immobilzied it sometimes rips throught armor. It can be used to some degree without activating the smaller balls. ' ' '''Sweep/Klix: ' This "thing" was given to Daegon by the Magic Council it acts more as a partner than a tool. Sweep is used to detect mages and their guilds or base of operations even throught illusions it can sometimes be seen floating around Daegon if not looking for mages it can keep Daegon company by talking to him. Sweep can also act as tactican suggesting some actions Daegon can take and can use telepathy to send what it sees to Daegon. Klix is when Sweep is given a certain amount Spin Magic he also emits his own Spin Magic aura. Klix can now fight by Daegons side Klix can also use the balls in unique way such as ride one of the steel balls making them more accurate and if the steel ball is being block he can appear from the ball and hit them when they least exepect it. When wrecker ball goes off he collects the small balls and put them into the big ball then return it to Daegon or he can throw the ones that miss back at the enemies with same amount of force. Once the magic runs out Klix will revert back to Sweep. Magic and Abilities ' Bubble Magic: '''Daegon uses this magic the most as he can take on stronger mages with this alone. The reason why Daegon uses this magic the most is to hide his more powerful Spin Magic. Years of expeirence allow Daegon to use Bubble Magic in a very unique and creative way he can make many small bubbles or very large ones that can trap someone. ' Bubble Cutter: '''Daegon uses this technique to make bubbles that can cut flesh. A few of pose no real threat to any mage paying attetion to the fight but Daegon can flood his enemies with this technique to the point that even some S-class mages loss to this technique. '' '' : ''Bubble Cutter Barrage: '' ''Daegon makes a lot more bubbles to "flood" his enemies with constant cutting damage to the point it can severe limbs if the opposing mage is not carful with thier defense. '' '''Bubble Field: Daegon uses this technique to quickly trap or corner his enemies by sending large amount of bubbles to surround them but they dont not attack the enemy they just hover close to them but if they pop one the bubble will burst with a thunderous pop sound that tempoary stuns them. Bubble Slicker: ' Daegon sends larger bubbles at any surface to make an oily puddle that reduces friction that make enemies slip or use it conjuction with the steel balls so that the steel balls have increased speed and agility. The puddle can be set a blaze for a fire trap. '''Auroma Bubbles: '''These bubbles can affect enemy senses throught smell such as calming someone down, make an enemy go berserk or simply wake them up if they were knocked out. The smell depends on how the bubbles were formed. ' Bubble Lens: ''' Daegon uses ultra thin bubbles that capture light and reflect it from bubble to bubble making the light more and more focus to the point that when touched the light beams will burn anything they touch. Daegon can also adjust the tilt of the bubbles to direct the light towards his opponets. '''Kaizer Style Spin Magic: '''Daegon's more powerful magic(when useing this magic it appears as golden electricity) he has available this magic is an extermely flexible style of magic but the only downside is that its projectile range is extremely limited on its own because it requires something that can keep the magic from dissapatting such as the steel balls that conduct his Spin Magic that Daegon most commonly uses with this magic. This magic can also be used to enhance nearly anything both phsyicaly and magical throught cellular acceleration (accel for short, appears as golden rings) extended useage of this can cause damage and in extreme cases cause death to the recevier depending on the mage and the current condition of their body depends on the damage done to them. '''Trick Shot: Daegon uses Spin Magic to ricochet the steel balls to hit fleeing enemies or hit them from any direction. Also can be used with improvised items such as rocks or nails but not limited to. Daegon gon can even use both steel balls at same time makeing this a formidable tecnique. Detonate Spin: Daegon can make an object even creatures to "detonate" by having the Spin Magic in the 131007_28827_jojo-s-bizarre-adventure-all-star-battle-playstation-3-ps3-1361177248-004.jpg|Spin Magic ripping and shredding the arm of the mage. jojos_bizarre_adventure_all-star_battle_screen0002.jpg|A mage adding more Spin Magic to increase the damage radius. object or creature to expel itself at high speeds ripping and shredding the object or creature from the inside out and anything caught in its blast will be shredded also. Most often used on The Wreker Ball. Ball Deflection: '''Daegon maily uses this tecnique as an anti-weapon style by having the steel balls one in each hand rotate opposite from him. Daegon can use this tecnique to catch bladed objects using both balls rotation against one another and the balls can deflect thrown objects also can move blunt objects away from him too. '''Air Bubble: '''This technique is more often used for survival than combat this allows Daegon to breath underwater by using Spin Magic in certain radius around him this requires much effeort and magic to use the only combat use this technique has is used to knock someone away rather than hurt. '''Water Manipulation: '''Daegon using Spin Magic shape water he touches to either sphere, disc, and a cone. : ''Water Bullet: ''The sphere shaped variant. Daegon shapes water to a sphere located on one or both his index fingers using Spin Magic to condense the water then Daegon shoots the water at high speeds to pierce his his enemies. : ''Water Cutter: ''The disc shaped variant. Daegon shapes water to disc located on his palms the size varies depending on how much Spin Magic he puts into it. Daegon can either attack with this as a improvised melee weapon or ranged weapon that he throws at enemies to slice them. : ''Water Drill: The cone shaped variant. Daegon shapes water to a cone that ''wrapes around his arm to pierce enemies armor at close range. '''Accel Enhance: '''This is a subtype of Daegon's Spin Magic that can raise the targets overall abilites both magically and phsyicaly by x1.5 (150%) but their energy runs out faster by the same amount. There are three more stages that can be used. If used for too long can cause damage and in extreme cases death will occur. : '' Accel.gif|Accel used by an unnamed mage. LTbhYfm.jpg|Dual Accel in use. Smlart 389 13629599062069.jpg|Delta Accel in use on the little finger. Dual Accel: ''This raises the targets overall abilites by x2 (200%). : ''Delta Accel: ''This raises the targets overall abilites by x3 (300%). : ''Over limit Accel: '''''This raises the targets overall abilites by x4 (400%). : Trivia Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Wandering Mage Category:Independent Mage